Kairi's Journey
by The Ultimate Assassin
Summary: Kairi has been waiting for Sora for too long. Now it's Kairi turn to go on a journey to search for him.


_This is my first story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review. I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_Kairi's Journey_

_Chapter 1_

Kairi walked along the shoreline waiting for Sora's arrival. Her crimson red hair blew in the wind. It was a perfect sunny day. Not to hot and not to cold. Kairi sat down on the soft yellow sand. She gazed at the ocean blue sea.

"Sora…where are you?" She aid to herself.

She heard footsteps coming towards her getting louder and louder. She turned around a saw a boy with dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey Tidus, why are you here?" Tidus sat down next to Kairi.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." He said with a smile upon his face.

"I'm fine, just waiting for Sora." The ocean water slashed up on their feet. The sun started to set.

"I have to go. Selphie wanted to see me before sunset." He said getting up. He wiped the sand of his shorts.

"See you later Tidus." Kairi loved watching the sunset. She gazed at the tropical colored sky.

"Well I guess Sora isn't coming." She said. She drew her knees up, wrapped her arms around her legs and tucked her face in her arms.

She lifted her head and saw that the sky was getting darker by the minute. She got up and wiped the sand of her clothes.

"Well, I guess I'll go home for now." She said taking one last look at the ocean.

When she got home, her parents were sleeping. She walked up the stairs quietly. When she got to her room, she jumped on her big queen size bed. A pile of clothes was lying in a corner of the room. She had a white desk, where most of her books and papers sat. Pictures that her and Sora drew when they were kids were posted all over her room. Kairi snuggled underneath her big soft blanket. She rested her tired head on her pillow and fell asleep.

_~The Next Day~_

Beep-Beep-Beep went her alarm clock. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to ignore the annoying clock. Beep-Beep-Beep the alarm wouldn't stop. Kairi finally opened her eyes and she turned off the alarm.

"Kairi…breakfast." Her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" She shouted.

Kairi ran downstairs where her mother was preparing breakfast. The table was set for 3 people. Her dad was sitting at the table eating toast.

"Good morning Kairi." Her father said.

Kairi's mother sat a piece of toast, bacon, and eggs on Kairi's plate. Kairi sat down and began to eat. Her mother sat down and started to eat also.

"Kairi, it's your turn to do dishes." Her father said while taking a bite of his toast.

"Alright." She replied. The family sat there and ate quietly. No one said a word.

Kairi finished the last piece of bacon that was on her plate.

"All done. I'm gonna go to the beach with Tidus now." She said putting her plate in the sink.

A few minutes later, Kairi was walking along the shoreline with Tidus.

"So do you want to go get some ice cream?" Tidus asked.

"Sure, let's go."

They walked to the ice cream parlor and got two sea salt ice creams. It was Kairi's favorite ice cream.

"You know sometimes I wish I can go and look for Sora." She said.

"Well maybe Sora will come tonight."

They walked back to the beach and sat on the soft sand. They ate their ice cream enjoying the blue waves and the bright sky.

"Look at that ocean. It's so beautiful." Selphie said sitting next to Kairi on the sand.

"Hey Selphie." They said finishing their ice cream.

"Sora still not back." She said grabbing a rock and throwing it in the ocean.

"No…not yet." Kairi said.

Tidus sat up and dusted of his pants.

"Well, I'm gonna head home." He said waving good bye.

"Man it's sunset and Sora still isn't here." Kairi said.

"Maybe he'll come home at night."

After sunset was over Selphie went home and so did Kairi. Kairi sat on her balcony looking at the ocean. She gazed at the waves crashing against the rocks. The stars looked beautiful in the dark blue sky. Kairi looked down at the sand and seen a man with a black clock standing there looking at the ocean. He had a hood over his head keeping his identity hidden. Kairi sneaked outside of her house to meet with the mysterious man.

"Hey you. Are you ok?" She asked.

The man turned around. Kairi stopped waiting to see the man's next move. The man raised his hand out and beckoned her forward. She was scared to follow.

"I will show you were Sora is." He said. She was still hesitant. She gave in and followed the man.

She stayed 2 feet away from the man. The man walked to a dark hidden cave. Kairi was scared. The man disappeared and heartless appeared.

"What are they?" She yelled.

"They are called heartless. Shadows without hearts. In order to fight them, you will need a keyblade." An anonymous voice said.

A bright light shined and a keyblade appeared in her hand. It was yellow with bright colored flowers.

"This is what you call a keyblade. Use it wisely."

Kairi griped the keyblade in her hand. A shadow jumped up to attack and she sung the keyblade and the shadow jumped back.

"I don't know how to use it." She shouted.

Another shadow jumped up and she sung her keyblade and it hit the shadow. The shadow disappeared.

"You defeated one shadow. 3 more to go."

All 3 shadows jumped up at her and she only hit one, the two others hit her. The attack wasn't fatal. She turned around to face the two shadows. The shadows hid in the ground. She looked all over the place.

"Where did they go?"

A shadow appeared behind her and attacked her.

"Ahh!" She shouted, falling to the ground.

She got up and looked at the two shadows. One shadow jumped up to attack and she hit it. Then she quickly attacked the other.

"Good…very good. Are you ready? When you leave you will never come back."

"If it means finding Sora then yes…I'm ready." She said.

The keyblade disappeared from her hand. Over 20 shadows appeared.

"What happened to my keyblade?"

All the shadows attacked Kairi.

"Help me!" The mysterious man knocked her off her feet and Kairi hit the ground hard and fainted.

When Kairi woke up, she realized that she wasn't in Destiny Island anymore. She rubbed her ocean blue eyes. She looked at a sign that was hanging on a side of building that said: _Welcome to Radiant Garden_.

"Radiant Garden!"

_To Be Continue…._

_Alright everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the story. Sorry if the battle scenes were bad. I'm not good at fighting scenes. Thank you for reading thought. Remember to__ review__._


End file.
